Dwarf
Basic Info Dwarves are jolly folk, short of stature and long of beard. They always have a very bulky and stocky appearance. Dwarves are some of the toughest fighters around, owing to years and years spent toiling in underground mines and hauling rock. Dwarves love beer and ale, and will always take the opportunity to drink them whenever the moment arrives. Due to their bulky build, dwarves are often stronger then other races of similar size, and they are often usually healthier. However, they aren't as quick as other races their size and also aren't very pious in general. Dwarves often make excellent armor and weapons, which they often use to great effectiveness. Battle, mining, honor, and spirits are the most important things to a dwarf, besides the history and traditions of his ancestors, which take precedence over all. * Adjustments: +1 Strength, +2 Constitution, -1 Dexterity, -1 Piety, -1 Intelligence * Compatible Classes: Assassin, Bard, Berserker, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Mage, Monk, Paladin, Pureblood, Ranger, Rogue, Thief, Fighter/Thief * See in dark (infravision): Yes * Size class: Medium Roleplaying Notes Dwarves are very stubborn and tough. They LOVE to drink and bar-room brawl, usually with other dwarves, but will do it with others if no dwarves are there. They always have a high pain tolerance, and usually just get pissed off when hit, instead of feeling the pain. Dwarves never run from battle. There is almost never such a thing as a cowardly dwarf. Dwarves hate riding horses, and they can't stand being on boats or fording rivers and such. A dwarves' idea of comfort is a rocky hard floor in a room at the bottom of a mine or elsewhere underground. Pillows and soft beds are for pansies. Work is paramount to a dwarf - there is no time for play. They are never lazy and always are thinking of something to do. You NEVER touch a dwarves weapon. That is a good way to get your head cut off. More importantly, you NEVER steal a dwarf's ale or make him spill it. This can result in someone getting beaten within an inch of their lives. Dwarves dislike and distrust mages and magic alike. It's silly to them. People should spend their time doing something useful like mining, making weapons and armor, or killing orcs and giants... not playing around with abstract things you can't see and touch like magic. Dwarves hate orcs and half-orcs with a passion. They also can't stand goblins or kobolds, but not as much as they hate orcs and half-orcs. Dwarves also do not like giants at all, but they LOVE to fight them. Dwarves constantly taunt and jeer at giants while in combat with them. Dwarves are very cold to elves, as elves are pansies in their eyes which don't know how to fight, have no pain tolerance, and always waste their time doing stupid things like painting and sculpting, dancing, and hanging out in the forest, which is a place a dwarf can't stand. And worst of all, most elves drink WINE!! GACK!!! A common gripe from a dwarf to an elf would be: "Go climb a tree or something, ye pointed-eared pansy-ass." or something similar. Elves are also viewed by dwarves as self-important snobs. A dwarf's beard is an extreme source of pride to him. One of the worst things someone can call a dwarf is a "bearded gnome". They find this very insulting. So, if you are willing to be stubborn and difficult, and want to charge into combat without abandon, and you are tired of all these elves everywhere, a dwarf is most definitely for you.